Batman: Arkham Files
Batman: Arkham Files is the fifth installment in the Batman: Arkham series before Rocksteady takes it's 5 year break from the Arkham Series. Released November 18, 2016, it is the most bought game out of the five. Arkham Files endeavors into Gotham City where the escaped gang members begin a massive gang war after they were broken free in Batman: Arkham Haven. The game intoduces a fully controllable Batwing as well as the return of the fully controllable Batmobile and Batcycle as well as having fast-travel in quick situations. The game sees the return of the "crime in progress" sequence, with bigger crimes such as full gang fights, bank robberies, and car chases. The game brings all of the classic weapons from the previous games- The Batarang, the Remote control Batarang, Cryptographic Sequencer, Batclaw, the Freeze Blast, Explosive Gel, the Remote Claw, the Knockout Gas, the Electrical Charge Gun, the Line Launcher, the Tranquilizer Gun, and the Bat-Beacon- making Batman's arsenal the largest of any of game. Also, along with the expansion of it in Arkham Haven, Detective Mode now incorperates Voice Recognition, which helps recognize priority targets and their location when they talk. As a result of being the series finale, the game has reached high critical acclaim and was nominated for Game of the Year 2016, and won Best Action-Adventure Game, Best Graphics, and Character of the Year for the performance of Jason Todd/The Red Hood. Gameplay Synopsis Cast Returning characters from previous games: *Batman/Bruce Wayne (Kevin Conroy) *The Joker (Mark Hamill) *Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) *Black-Mask (Nolan North) *Two-Face (Troy Baker) *Red Robin/Tim Drake (Troy Baker) *Robin/Damian Wayne (Quinton Flynn) *Oracle/Barbara Gordon (Kimberly Brooks) *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *Hush/Thomas Elliot (Kevin Conroy) side-mission *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *James Gordon (David Kaye) *Mr. Freeze (Maurice LaMarche) *Poison Ivy (Taisia Valenza) side-mission *The Riddler (Wally Wingert) partial side-mission *Killer Croc (Steve Blum) *Deadshot (Chris Cox) *Victor Zsasz (Danny Jacobs) Characters making their debut: *Red Hood/Jason Todd (Quinton Flynn) *The Ventriloquist II (Naomi Hunter) *Great White Shark (Nolan North) *Killer Moth (Khary Payton) *Ratcatcher (Dino Andrade)side-mission *Clayface/Matthew Hagen (Rick D. Wasserman) Setting Five years after the events in Arkham Haven, Gotham City has been completely rebuilt, the memory of Arkham City is long past, yet gangs are now fighting a dangerous war throughout Gotham City (North and South Islands). Black Mask has risen to the top for the first time in several years, The Ventriloquist and Scarface have resurfaced again, Two-Face remains heavily powerful, and Great White Shark, a new mobster, has taken his share of Gotham. None of this ends well when massive shipments from every big player in Gotham are destroyed presumably by another gang, though hiding in the shadows is a mirage of his past, attempting to clean Gotham once and for all by getting his hands on the Arkham Files, a complete encyclopedia of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham City, as well as finding a man who presumably has been dead for many years. Plot Storyline The film opens with Batman entering Arkham Asylum, taken over by Joker. After taking out a few groups of thugs to get the basics of the combat system, Batman walks into te wardens office and encounters Joker, who shoots a tied up Commissioner Gordon. Laughing, Joker is punched repeatedly by Batman until a man grabs him from behind and knocks Batman onto his back. Awaking, Bruce sees Tim on his back, holding him down and an Alfred bruised and bloodied being cared for by Damian. Bruce stands and carrys Alfred to the Medical Wing, followed behind by Tim and Damian, giving Wayne te same speech again about controlling himself during his dreams. There, Barbara waits for Alfred, giving Bruce a stern look before beginning to give Alfred a check-up. Alfred attempts to calm down everyone, and sends Tim and Damian back to their beds, and tells Barbara he's fine and would like to have a word alone with Bruce. Alfred tells Bruce that the Batman persona is no longer healthy for him, that it is starting to encompass even his dreams now. Hesitantly agreeing, Alfred tells Bruce to go to bed. Walking away, Bruce goes to the Batcave. It is there that the Batcomputer watches Commissioner Gordon's resignation, leading up to the title sequence. Elsewhere in Gotham, Batman is watching over Arkham Asylum which is being rebuilt after the full scale break-out. It is behind the Asylum that Batman watches a shipment he did not know about take place. A truck drives up to a group of men standing on the docks, the men wearing black masks open up the container, and Two-Face steps out, shoots two of the men in masks, while other men in in truck shoots all but 4 of Black Mask's men, but is intercepted when Batman throws a smoke grenade obscuring the vision of the thugs. As a result, the rest of Black Mask's men and dragged into the demolished remains of Arkham Asylum. After rescuing the hostages by performing takedowns, Batman hunts down Two-Face, but fails to find him, returning to the hostages, Batman finds one extra, but the extra escapes into Gotham City. Side-Missions Notes By Author *Before I write the plot, i just wanted to write this down for future reference for me and you guys: Joker is brought back to life using Jason Todds Lazarus infected blood and they do a blood transplant thing. Category:Video-Games Category:Video-Game Category:Batman: Arkham Files Category:Tesla Man Batman: Arkham Series